


Toxic

by ButWhyDoILikeThis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dark, Fucking On the First Day, Graphic Depictions of Torture, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torture, Villains, Yandere, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhyDoILikeThis/pseuds/ButWhyDoILikeThis
Summary: It is definitely, totally, completely, 100% not okay to be in love with a villain.And yet, they still are.





	1. Baby can't you see

The moment Yamaguchi Tadashi saw Freak for the first time was also the moment he decided to see a therapist. 

Freak stood about 20 feet below him, yet still managed to make deadly eye contact with his slit eyes. His blond hair brushed against the rims of his black glasses and swished when he turned to look at Yamaguchi. The lower half of his face was covered by a  snakeskin mask that matched the skin of his body suit. That body suit though…it left nothing to the imagination. Seriously...NOTHING. Yamaguchi let his eyes travel past the slim throat, to defined pectorals, over the rippling washboard abs, glazed eyes skimming the prominent v-line, and finally to…...wait. 

Freak was a bad guy. A really bad guy. A villain in every way, sense, and form. He killed people, robbed banks, was associated with death rays, ran a goddamn mafia. He’s a bad guy. Which was why Yamaguchi needed to see a therapist, because he was undeniably, totally, 100% and completely, attracted to Freak.

Plus there are a lot of bad guys who do all that (well maybe not ALL that but, you know), and still, Freak was special. There was a reason his name was Freak, he had the (rather ordinarily named) power of Snake. He had sharp fangs, could spit venom, hypnotized people through any and all forms of communication (including sign language!) and had extra speed, strength, and senses. To put it as straight as Tadashi could be right now, Freak was unmatchable. NO ONE wanted to go up against Freak. 

And Tadashi was looking Freak dead in the eyes as Freak prepared to spit venom. Tadashi could see Freak’s throat muscles working and wow, he hadn’t thought he even had fetishes, but apparently, he did, because goddamn was that hot. And here Tadashi was, caught in a rope and quickly plummeting to his death, as Freak prepared to spit venom, and Tadashi was prepared to die, either by the incredibly strong venom that worked in all the wrong ways, his fall from 20 feet to undoubtedly being squished like a pancake, or the way Freak was staring at him like he can see deep into his soul into his deepest desir--

Right, priorities. Tadashi needed to figure out a way to get out of is net, and fast. But as he felt himself quickly approaching the ground, he figured it wasn’t even worth it. He was going to die eventually anyways, why not just get it over with now? He closed his eyes and hoped it would only take a split second, although knowing his luck, probably not. He waited, and waited, and waited, until he opened his eyes and realized he had fallen, rather ungracefully, into the arms of Mr. Sexy McFreak. What?

“I would apologize for the net, but it was specifically made for winged creatures such as yourself.” Freak said. Yamaguchi nodded his head, still in shock of his not-death. How? Why? What was going on? Freak continued, “But I just had to save a pathetic creature like you.” Yamaguchi winced. It was true. He  _ was _ pretty pathetic. He wasn’t even able to get himself out of a net, which was Flying Basics 101. And it was not like his looks were anything nice. He was rather unassuming, regular brown hair, 

relatively tall but skinny anyway (and nowhere near as muscled as the blond man holding him). The only remarkable traits about him were his splattering of freckles, which had gotten him teased quite a lot when he was younger, and his one hair that just refused to stay down.

And his powers weren’t all that either. Angel’s power Halo was simple: he had wings, and, well…he had wings. He still didn’t quite get why his superhero name was Angel, or why his power was called Halo, when he was nowhere near as attractive or important as the ethereal beings that were his namesake. All in all, Yamaguchi viewed himself as no match to the man holding him, and considering their current position, he definitely was not.

Putting aside his impending existential crisis, Tadashi figured that this was most likely a pretty bad position to be in. In the arms of a man who was one of the IFETCH? Baddd idea. Never mind Freak’s extremely good looks and apparent supernatural strength, Tadashi should most definitely not be here. 

It was at that moment Tadashi realized he had relaxed in the man’s arms and was beginning to spoon against his muscles, and, against his instincts, started struggling to get out. Freak just laughed. “Why are you running away? Hell, where are you going to run? A cute little thing like you, wandering around the home base of IFETCH? I’m your best bet right now and you know it.” Freak had a point. Tadashi was in an unfamiliar area, surrounded by the most powerful villains, well, ever, and considering the nets that were supposedly covering the base, it’s not like he could fly out…

And wait, did Freak just call him cute? What the fuck? That stunning work of art, calling lowly Tadashi anything other than what he actually was (being, in Tadashi’s mind,) an ugly superhero with the most unremarkable superpower in the history of ever? Yeah right, Tadashi must have misheard Freak. But that’s not what mattered right now. What mattered is he was sorely out of options, and Freak, who seemed to have not wanted him to die, was his only option. Maybe Freak was going to lead Tadashi out in an uncharacteristic act of kindness! Or maybe he would just drag Tadashi into Freak’s lair, where he could brutally torture Tadashi to death. There’s that too, Tadashi guessed.

Although would Tadashi  _ really  _ mind? I mean, of all the people to be tortured by, Freak was number one on the list of People Tadashi Wouldn’t Mind Cutting Him Up. Sure, it would probably hurt a lot, but Tadashi could deal with that pain in return for Freak’s long,  _ sexy  _ fingers trailing all over Tadashi’s body, Freak’s hot, deep voice whispering in Tadashi’s ear… Focus Tadashi! No! Bad! Now was NOT the time to be caught with a boner! 

Tadashi shook his head and brought himself back to the present. He was being led by Freak from the courtyard into a looming building with an ominous feel. Tadashi shivered. He didn’t want to go in, but what choice did he have? Stay in the courtyard to m ope for all eternity and contemplate how absolutely inept he was to be stuck in a net, fall, then be caught by the hottest  man villain, he’s a VILLAIN Tadashi, he’d ever seen? He sighed. It wasn’t like he had a choice, he tried to convince himself, he was  _ totally  _ not just following the man because of his rippling abs and strong jawline. He’d  _ never _ . He was a superhero for goodness’ sake. That was wrong. A very un-superheroey thing to do. Be sexually attracted to a villain (and I mean  _ very  _ attracted)? Nuh-uh, not him. Nope. Not at all. And he’d especially never let a villain lead him into the villain’s lair because of the villain’s hot bod.  _ Never _ . He can’t stress that enough.

If being attracted to a villain wasn’t bad enough (which he wasn’t), being  _ sexually  _ attracted to a villain (and wanting said villain to raw his ass so hard he couldn’t remember his own goddamn name) was even worse. Which is why Yamaguchi was not attracted to Freak. At all.

Freak led Tadashi deeper into the complex. Tadashi began to finally come to his senses and began to worry less about the erection he felt coming on and more about whether or not he was going to actually die this time. Today he had had more near-death scares than he had had in his whole life (which was only two, but still, he lived a rather uneventful life despite being a superhero. Stopping petty crime had begun to give him only so much of an adrenaline rush). 

The lighting of the complex got dimmer and dimmer, until Tadashi could barely see his own wings. Being in wedge-heeled boots didn’t help much, but they did make him even taller (although at 5’11” he didn’t quite need it) and more intimidating. But walking in the dark? Not so much. It was pitch black by the time Tadashi stumbled his way through a doorway, the room inside blinding him with its bright lights. Freak remained unaffected, so Tadashi figured he did the walk regularly enough he was used to it by now. 

Which brought Tadashi back to where he was standing. He skimmed the room. What looked to be torches (how intimidating! Although they reminded Tadashi of Minecraft), a black table, black bar stools on one side of a black bar in the back of the room, a black smooth-looking leather couch, on it…

“Oh shit.”


	2. I'm Calling

Sitting (quite innocently, considering who they are) on the couch, was IFETCH (without Freak). Inkonti, E.T., Creampuff, and Hysterical. Named for their powers, or, in Hysterical’s case, pure batshit crazy-ness, these were  _ the  _ most powerful people to ever  _ exist _ . Tadashi was, needless to say, so fucking petrified all previous thoughts of his incoming erection were replaced with pure terror. FUCK. He was going to die. Slowly, and painfully. And, knowing how his life tends to go, not even at the hands of Freak. Shit shit shit shit shit  _ fuck _ . This was not going to be good. Hell, he hasn’t even lost his virginity yet. He was going to die a virgin. For some fucked up, I-have-stopped-giving-a-shit-at-this-point reason, dying a virgin was at the forefront of his mind. He could at least get some sweet lovin’ before he passed. But apparently, that was not happening. Not when, in the torch-lit black-themed room, was IFETCH, only the scariest, most intimidating villains to ever walk the face of good ol’ planet Earth. And that was saying something! They had a lot of competition. What with Lucifer, Gin, Diablo… But nevertheless, sitting right in front of him, were the biggest, baddest, of them all.

Inkonti, with the power Electricity. Armed with a taser, conductor gloves, complete control over powerful electrical currents that could go through anything (no matter how non-conductive), and a penchant for power-outages, he was a giant threat to the superheroes. Like, a really big threat. The-day-he-was-born-caused-Tokyo-to-suffer-a-massive-blackout (and that was his powers at their lowest!) kinda threat. He was not afraid to use his power, too. He was known for his tendency to electrocute people to death (giving him the nickname The Electric Chair in some circles) with a smirk on his face. And right now, he was staring at Tadashi through dark, narrowed eyes, a smirk dancing around his lips. Tadashi got distracted by his hair, which, and he could sympathize with this, appeared to be a massive case of untamable bedhead. Tadashi heard a disapproving hum to the right of Inkonti.  

Beside him sat Creampuff. Creampuff didn’t have the typical appearance of a villain. With light brown eyes and hair of the same colour, he looked almost…soft. But Tadashi knew better. Beyond Creampuff’s outward appearance, he was a formidable opponent. On him were two Glock G19s, a bow, and some arrows. He had such deadly accuracy the best sniper would pale in comparison. Despite being an archer against people with firearms, he always came out victorious in the end. But that’s not all Creampuff brought to the table. He also had the powerful mind control power of ‘Delusions’. Delusions caused his victim to hallucinate whatever he wanted them too. He could incite the fear of walking of a cliff, or the content of being with your love. Either way, he could bend people to his will easily. No one could match him in terms of mind control powers. 

Except maybe E.T. You know, the E.T.  _ sitting right next to Creampuff _ . The E.T. with the power ‘Extra’, meaning he can read minds. And has super strength. And super speed. And damn, E.T. was really out here Harley Quinn-ing this shit with his titanium baseball bat, specially made with rusty nails sticking out at random points  because goddamnit, go big or go home. He was named that because he’s literally an alien. Like, came-down-in-a-ufo alien. And, quite surprisingly given his attributes, he had the perfect pretty boy look. Was he actually winking at Tadashi? Tadashi heard a dark laugh from the end out the couch. Crap, was that...

Hysterical, the craziest psycho to ever psycho. But now Tadashi looked at the man… he was the most beautiful person Tadashi had ever seen. And, being a superhero (if a self-thought lame one), Tadashi had seen many beautiful people. Hysterical, though…he was otherworldly. Tousled black hair, olive  green eyes, a lean but imposing figure. Tadashi had never seen anyone like him (although, despite the villain’s beauty, Freak still reigned number one on Tadashi’s People Tadashi Wants To Have Intercourse With list). Tadashi knew this was another case of don’t judge a book by its cover. Hysterical was called that for a reason. His laugh was known to chill you to the bone. For a reason, of course. He never laughed…unless he was murdering people. Not just a quick shot to the head, oh no, that would be too easy. Instead he ripped them apart, brutally chopping his targets open with a meat cleaver or his hatchet. Tadashi had seen the pictures of his victims. The most recent still had had a petrified look on his face, guts spilling out from his torn open body. Tadashi had to give Hysterical credit where credit was due, though. Hysterical’s casualties were arranged almost…artfully. The woman Hysterical had murdered prior had been draped gracefully over her moth-bitten couch, hands clasped peacefully across her chest. The only giveaway she had not passed away serenely was her screaming facial expression and disembowelment. Tadashi shivered at the thought of the murders. All in all, the five villains in the room with him made up IFETCH, their initials. And Tadashi was pretty damn scared.

Here Tadashi was, stumbling into a room with a deranged killer, extraterrestrial, Electrical Dude, LSD-personified, and his walking sexual desires. Great. Tadashi belatedly realized he should probably be panicking now, instead of checking out a bunch of villains. Well, to be fair, he was only checking out one of them. The one that was staring at Yamaguchi with a demeaning look on his face. “What’s wrong, Angel? Rethinking following me?” Nope, Tadashi internally thought. It was worth it to see that ass. Freak moved closer. And closer. And closer, until he was whispering in Tadashi’s ear. “Scared, Angel?” Tadashi had Harry Potter flashbacks and had to suppress a manic giggle. Of course he was laughing at a time like this. He was so fucking scared he did not know what else to do. He was beginning to realize why the captives the supers brought back from IFETCH always tend to have a smile on their face. In a situation such as this, where he was so utterly helpless and trapped, what else was he to do? Tadashi began to laugh outwardly now. Freak seemed unfazed. Tadashi supposed this was a fairly common response, which only made him laugh harder. “I’m, ha, in a room with fucking IFETCH. Of course I, ha, am, that’s-that’s just how shit goes. Ha ha ha ha.” Freak was smirking now. This served only to remind Tadashi of a Wattpad fanfiction, where the bad boy was always smirking. He was nearly in a ball on the floor now, he was laughing so damn hard. It was getting hard to breathe, and he began to hyperventilate. Dark spots began to flit around the corners of his vision. This is bad, he though. This is the worse time to pass out. He was just about to anyway, when he felt a crushing pressure on his chest. He looked up and saw Freak was pressing down on Tadashi with his foot, Tadashi noticing the bottoms of his trainers were a burnt orange. How interesting, Tadashi himself had an orange belt. The foot on Tadashi’s chest increased its pressure, pushing Tadashi back into reality. His mind wasn’t quite lucid yet, though, which caused him to grip weakly onto Freak’s ankle. “Hi.” He whispered. Freak seemed amused. “Hi.”

“As touching as this is, it doesn’t change that a superhero still managed to break into our complex.” Someone said. “Barely,” Freak retorted,” he couldn’t have without me. Got caught in one of our nets. Pretty lame, actually. But I took pity on him, so here he is.” “Can I play with him?” a different voice asked. Tadashi was pretty sure it belonged to Hysterical. “No,” Freak said, “He’s mine.” Something inside Tadashi squirmed happily at that comment. Apparently, Tadashi had a kink for possessiveness. He learns new things every day.

But not even Tadashi’s kinks changed Tadashi’s terrified state of mind. Here he was, lying on the floor, at the mercy of extremely strong super villains who could tear him apart within half a second. This was bad. Very bad. Tadashi became aware of his hands still gripping onto Freak’s ankle, releasing them with a mumbled apology. Tadashi wasn’t sure why he was apologizing. Freak was not someone you would apologize too. Unless you were in trouble with him, which Tadashi supposed he was. Tadashi cringed. This was not good. He tried desperately to think his way out of the situation. What would one of his team members do in this situation. He supposed they were all powerful enough to fight their way out; if someone was powerful enough to escape from IFETCH, it was them. Tadashi still wasn’t sure why he had been placed on that team. He figured it was a mistake made when the higher ups took pity on him with his useless powers. Enough self-pity, Tadashi. He needs to get out of here, hopefully with minimal damage. To himself, really, he wasn’t worried about hurting IFETCH. He didn’t think he could.

Tadashi breathed deeply. There was no use in freaking out. All he needed was to get out of here. He decided to try to talk his way out of it. It was his only option, really. “So, uh, , how’s it going? I see- I see you’re all in good health.” He stuttered. Freak raised an eyebrow. What was Tadashi saying? “So, if you all could, uh, let me go that would be awesome…um, please?” Tadashi was getting desperate and had no real idea as to what he was saying. E.T. walked over to him. Shit. “Are you okay? You kind of broke down earlier and now you’re stuttering.” No. No Tadashi was not okay. But it wasn’t like he could say that. Freak had cracked a mocking smile at this point. He still had his foot on Tadashi’s chest. “Let the wimp speak. I wanna see what he can come up with.” Okay, so maybe Tadashi’s Walking Fantasy had a bit of a mean streak. Tadashi didn’t quite mind. But that was the least important thing right now.

Tadashi felt the weight on his chest lift. He scrambled back up and leaned against the wall behind him. “I’m not sure what you guys are going to do with me,” Tadashi began,” but I promise I won’t tell what I’ve seen here if you let me go. So please, let me go.” Tadashi said the last part with confidence. Or at least, he tried to. IFETCH still didn’t look all that impressed. Tadashi took a deep breath. In and out. In and out. He was going to get through this. He was going to return to his team. Alive.

Freak sighed. “Now you’re not being any fun. I have business to attend to right now, but I’m not sure if it’s in either of our best interests to leave you with these guys for now.” He said, gesturing to the others in the room. “So follow me.” Tadashi obeyed the command. He went through a different doorway this time, one he had previously failed to notice through all his confusion and panic. It was dark again, and Tadashi had to squint, his eyes having adjusted to the torch-lit room. He stumbled a little over uneven pavement, and, unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how he looks at it), that was the moment Freak stopped in front of another door, this one steel instead of black wood, like the previous two had been, so Tadashi bumped into Freak quite harshly. Freak stiffened. Oh shit, Tadashi thought, this isn’t good. As Tadashi panicked yet again, Freak opened the door. Tadashi tripped his way through the doorway, and looked up once he was reoriented. Not for the first time today, Tadashi was petrified. This was really bad for his heart. The room…the room was some Silence of the Lambs shit. It had unmarked white walls, white tile floor, bright lights on the white ceiling, and, judging by the lack of sound when the door was closed, was completely soundproof. It was a sensory deprivation torture room. Although it didn’t seem as though sensory torture was the only torture going on, because of the array of devices covering the walls and some of the tables. Everything from a bone saw, to a whip ending in jagged pieces of steel, to a nasty looking pair of pliers that seemed to be freshly cleaned and sanitized, judging by how clearly they reflected the room. In the center of the torture room were three metal tables. And on one of the tables…Tadashi’s flinched. There was a man, naked, strapped down with leather belts, seemingly unconscious. Tadashi began to back away to the doorway, he himself not really sure what he was trying to accomplish.

“Are you sure you want to do that,” Freak said,” if you leave, Hys might just get to you. Come with me.” Tadashi figured Hys meant Hysterical, and the thought made him whimper. The whimper seemed to echo in the dead silent room, mocking Tadashi for making such a shameful noise. Just the thought of being at Hysterical’s mercy…Tadashi shook his head to snap out of it. When he looked up, Freak was approaching the table with the man strapped to it. Freak had grabbed a small paring knife along the way, and was holding it loosely in his right hand. Tadashi numbly followed him, figuring there was nothing left to do other than to obey Freak’s commands. As Tadashi approached the man, he vaguely recognized the face. Wasn’t this the same man who was recently appointed governor? Tadashi shivered. If a man of that power could be strapped down like this, what could Tadashi do? Freak handed the small knife to Tadashi. “Now I want you to do what I tell you to. Okay?” Tadashi nodded. “Okay.”  Freak pointed to a spot in between the pectorals of the man’s chest. “Right there. I want you to cut it.” Tadashi hesitated. Why? Why was he going along with this? What did it really matter at this point though, there was no going back. Tadashi complied, making a small slice. Freak hummed. “Good. Now make it into a cross.” Tadashi made a second slice, this one longer, perpendicular to the first. He watched with a sick fascination as the blood oozed out of the thin cuts. He felt almost…powerful, in a twisted sort of way. His hands shook as Tadashi examined his work. This is what he had done. What he was doing. There was no going back.

Freak gazed on. “Angel, you have wings. I want you to draw them on this man’s chest.” Tadashi stammered, “I can’t-I’m not an artist.” “Just do it.” Was Freaks exasperated reply. Tadashi took a deep breath. He looked back at his victim to see the man staring at Tadashi with petrified eyes. “He’s awake.” Tadashi mumbled.” “Yes, indeed, not get on with it.” Freak responded, rolling his eyes. Tadashi focused back at the man. He was going to draw his wings on the man. He had to. Tadashi began to carve a vague outline of his wings on the man’s chest. He focused his full concentration on what he was doing, ignoring the man’s painful shrieks and furious attempts to get away. By the time Tadashi had finished the wings, the man had nearly passed out from the intense pain of slowly being carved open. The only thing that seemed to be keeping the man conscious was the occasional slap across the face he received from Freak. Tadashi came fully back into the present and felt his face stretched in a too familiar way. Was he…smiling? No, no that can’t be right. He was a superhero. Superheroes don’t smile, of all things, when they torture people. They do everything they can to avoid it. Him smiling, it was...wrong. Very wrong.

Freak seemed to find Tadashi’s current predicament amusing. “How cute. You’re smiling. Everyone seems to think you’re so innocent, but in reality, you’re just like me. You’re just like me, and Hys, and all the other psychopathic bad guys out there who gain sick pleasure from hurting others. You adorable twisted little thing.” Tadashi wanted to protest, wanted to say no, he was not like them, but he knew he couldn’t. Not when he was acting like this. Freak walked around the table to be next to Tadashi. He pulled Tadashi into his side, Tadashi just now realizing how tall Freak was. “Come on, it’ll be okay. You’ll be fun to have around. And when your oh-so-strong team comes looking for you, maybe my team can have some fun with them, just like we are right now. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Tadashi flinched. Right, his team. He wondered if they were worried about him right now. They probably were, he should have returned at least an hour ago. He thought about what they would do if they saw him right now, covered in the blood of what he assumed to be an innocent man, casually holding a knife he had used to carve an imprint of his own wings into the man’s chest. They would probably kick him out of the group. He’d never be looked at the same, possibly imprisoned. “Good boy.” Freak commended in a whisper, a finger at Tadashi’s chin, tilting it until their eyes met as he leaned in close, looming, lips nearly touching. Tadashi felt warm and blushed slightly. And to him, despite all those possibilities, it was worth it, just to get the praise of a man he had met barely hours before. It really, truly was. The blood dripping from his hands, the screams of the man, the thin cuts he had made all across the man’s chest…yes. It was all worth it. Everything.  _ He  _ made it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMU on tumblr @ButWhyDoILikeThis!!!  
> also thanks soooooo much to tsukishima-tadashi (on tumblr) for their beta-ing, I don't know what i could do without it


	3. A guy like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry this is late. Just been real busy y'know. And its pretty short to :/

            Hajime paced, worried. Tadashi still hadn’t returned from his simple scout mission to find IFETCH’s base, and that was hours ago. Hajime straightened his shoulders with determination. “Everyone suit up. We are going on a rescue mission.” he commanded. Immediately, tension filled the room. Rescue missions were the worst. It was not uncommon for someone to be seriously injured, or even killed. They only occured when someone was in serious danger with no chance of escape, usually in an area heavily populated by villains. Too many times had the supers returned with one less colleague. Luckily for Hajime’s team, the highest ranking out of the whole organization they had never lost someone. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t now. Hajime shivered at the thought. Now was not the time to focus on the negative. Tadashi needed him.

            “Backbone,” Mad Dog said, drawing Hajime’s attention, “we’re ready.” Hajime nodded back at him. “Okay.” Hajime needed to be here for his team. Hoot, Mad Dog, I.T., and especially Angel, they all needed him. And he needed them too, Hajime didn’t know what he would do without all of them. Missing Angel for even a couple hours made him feel uneasy. And with Angel have been investigating IFETCH of all the people, nothing good could have possibly come of it. But his team was strong, they could pull through.

Angel underestimated himself, he was much more than a pair of wings. With big brown eyes, green-tinted hair, and adorable freckles he was positively ethereal in appearance, when Hajime had first met him, he could hardly believe he was real. He also had wicked feather swords and halo rings that could slice a man in two, easily. Angel could take care of himself, Hajime hoped. And Hajime had faith in the other team members too.

Hajime scanned the room. His gaze caught on a faded dye-job. There was I.T. I.T. could manipulate any and all technical equipment with just one touch, with his power Tech. Hajime figured this would put him at a disadvantage when they played video games, but I.T. could beat him easily without cheating. Video games were how he got through life. Video games weren’t all I.T. guy did, though. The stick-pads he was equipped with could cause tech malfunctions and hack anything, making him very useful to have on the team, especially now everyone used technology for everything. He looked almost like a kitten, with a small, lithe body and pouty eyes. Although he did not have the most motivation, I.T. was a force to be reckoned with.

Mad Dog growled from a corner of the room. Ah, yes, Mad Dog. He was a piece of work. The only one he took commands from was Hajime, and, being a werewolf, he didn’t take too kindly to being bossed around. Hajime was just thankful he had the sense to listen to someone. He looked every bit the tough guy werewolf. Bleached hair, punk eyeliner, strong jaw, had the back muscles of a god. He was built in a stocky, heavily muscled kind of way. Not really Hajime’s type (he personally preferred the pretty-boy type), but he could see the appeal of his rugged qualities.

Pacing in circles was Hoot. He seemed frantic, which wasn’t unusual for his mood swings, but this time Hajime felt the same. Hoot was definitely useful, he could summon a spirit owl to do his bidding. He also had talons which were very useful in hand to hand combat. Despite being built like solid muscle, a trait shared between Hajime, Hoot, and Mad Dog, his most distinguishing feature was his grey and black gelled up hair and his yellow, owlish eyes. Overall, he was an intimidating guy Hajime was sure no one wanted to mess with.

Hajime’s cellphone pinged. The helicopter was here. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day. But he needed to get to work. Angel needed him, so did all of his team, even with their peculiarities. “Alright everyone, listen up! The helicopter’s here! Get in, and no fighting! Now is not the time for that.” He ordered. As his team began to filter in, Hajime prepared for what had potential to be the hardest battle of his life. Maybe the last battle of his life. But now was not when negative thoughts were needed. Thank could come later, when Angel was back safe and happy. Hajime looked down through the helicopter’s window. Underneath was a black metal complex, almost factory like. It was surrounded by barbed wire, facing i. That was strange. Barbed wire should be facing outwards, to keep people out, right? Unless… Hajime shuddered. Unless IFETCH had people trapped inside their home base they wanted to keep in. Hajime wouldn’t be surprised. Disturbed, but not surprised. After all, IFETCH was known for their brutal torture of their unfortunate victims. Hajime had seen the aftermath…it was not good. And now, they had Angel. Hajime suddenly realized the helicopter was hovering above the complex. The complex that just exuded evil. The air was deathly silent aside from the helicopter’s motors and the wind rushing past. Everyone knew: shit was about to go down.

They grasped their ropes and jumped out, landing gracefully (in some cases, I.T. fell on his but) on the ground. They regrouped themselves and prepared for the fight that was sure to come. Hajime turned on his microphone. “Can everyone hear me?” Everyone gave the affirmative. “Alright, there are only two known exits from the courtyard. We are obviously taking the one that leads into the complex, but that also means we are at a disadvantage because they will, and probably already, know exactly where we are. Get in formation and prepare.” His team moved into the shape of a V, him in front, behind him Hoot and Mad Dog, and in the back I.T. It felt strange to be without Angel also in the back, but Hajime ignored the thought. It was not good to be distracted now. He needed to focus on rescuing Angel. He opened the heavy metal door with a grunt, the bottom making an obnoxious scraping sound against the courtyard’s cement. Hajime winced at the noise. Him and his team stalked into the super villains’ lair, nerves set on edge. Mad Dog’s eyes darted around skittishly. They all had an uneasy feeling sinking into their gut, as if they were walking into a trap. Hajime was pretty sure they were. The deeper they walked into the darkly-lit complex, the more the feeling grew. Finally, they reached a second door. Hajime shoved it open, great sword at the ready. And he should be ready because there, in the room was IFETCH> The great and powerful IFETCH. The IFETCH no one would ever want to go against. The IFETCH who were…playing cards? Hajime blinked. That couldn’t be right.

“Ah, you’re here. Wanna play with us?” an attractive man asked. He had a lean build and glowing skin. His delicate facial features were stretched in an almost mocking smile as he winked at group. But, it was certainly not the time for Hajime to get distracted by the very attractive man, who he figured to be E.T. He had heard stories about this man. “What have you done to Angel? Give him back!” Hajime commanded. “Boo, that’s no fun,” the man complained, ‘Besides, we didn’t do anything to him. He went along with Freak. Quite willingly, I might add. And he was checking out Freak’s ass, too.” Hajime frowned. No, he must be mistaken. Angel wouldn’t do that. He has enough sense. No one should be attracted to a villain of all people. No one. Especially not Hajime. Even if said villain had cute brown eyes and pouty lips and…No! Bad Hajime! This was the last thing he needed, to be distracted by the beautiful, beautiful man.

“Give us back Angel!” growled Mad Dog. He was making deadly eye contact with whom Hajime assumed to be Creampuff. Creampuff was staring back boredly at Mad Dog, only serving to infuriate him more.

“And what if we say no?” asked Creampuff, raising an eyebrow. Hajime stiffened. IFETCH seemed to think of this as a game. He wondered how differently they would react if one of their own was missing. He assumed there would be hell to pay.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mad Dog move into an aggressive stance. This is not good. Mad Dog bared his teeth at Creampuff. Creampuff laughed.

“Listen, we’ll ask one more time. What did you do to Angel?” Hajime was getting frustrated. They weren’t giving him straight answers, and he was busy getting distracted just by one man’s looks.

“We already told you, he went with Freak. Out that door.” E.T. pointed to the only other door in the room, besides the one they had entered from. E.T. seemed to be getting a little exasperated with the situation.

“Fine. C’mon boys, we’re gonna go find Angel.” Hajime sighed. He could see why E.T. was acting like that, this whole situation was very tiresome. He gestured to the door, waiting for his team to go through it (though not without some glares tossed between Mad Dog and Creampuff). Finally, he too went through the door. Or tried to at least, his team was standing stock-still. “Outta the way, what’re you looking at?” He (tried to) gently push his teammates out of the way to see what was beyond the door. When he did get to the front, he stopped, motionless.

“What the _fuck_?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to tsukishima-tadashi for dealing with my late-ness


	4. Should wear a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This mentions pedophilia and rape from a (dead) character

There, in the room, was a man lying on the table with wings and a cross carved into his naked chest. The deep red blood was oozing out of the man’s chest, distinct in the bright lights of the glaringly white room. Hajime was unsure if the man was unconscious or dead, and for the man’s sake, he hoped it was the latter. Considering the placement of the wings and cross, and how the cuts were shallow in nature, it Hajime was sure it was immensely painful. And if the half-filled container of salt on the table next to the man was of any clue, the wounds were even worse in pain.

“What the actual fuck.” He muttered as he approached the man. Looking closely at the man, he was obviously dead, if the lack of breathing was any sign. Hajime figured he had somehow managed to bleed out. He looked at the cross carved into the chest. This was Freak’s work for sure, he always left a distinctive cross behind on all of his victims. But the wings…they looked strangely familiar. Hajime blanched. He knew why, they were Angel’s wings, down to the freckles of brown that spotted the white feathers (the freckles being created by the sharp point of a knife puncturing the man’s skin). What the fuck! (he seemed to be saying that a lot lately).  Angel must have been coerced by Freak’s hypnotism. He had to have been! Angel was pure, innocent, he completely lived up to his namesake. So, either Angel had sat around waiting while Freak casually tortured a man (unlikely), Angel had willingly carved a copy of his own wings into what appeared to be the goddamn governor’s chest (highly unlikely), or Angel had been threatened or hypnotized by Freak (both, unfortunately, likely). Forcing Angel to torture this innocent man…Hajime near growled.

“Woah woah, wait a second. You really think this man was innocent? Sure, we kill people, which is pretty fucked up I’ll admit, but we don’t kill  _ innocent  _ people. Just people that piss us off a  _ lot _ . Or, in this guy’s case, pedophiles.” E.T. was waving his hands in the air, frustrated.

Wait, had Hajime said that out loud? Realization struck him- E.T. had mind reading powers. That means he knew all about…Hajime blushed. He’d like to keep his fantasies to himself, thank you very much. And wait- pedophile? That was definitely the more pressing matter at hand. The governor? No, he couldn’t be. Hajime had met him before personally. He was a nice man (stressing the was). No way could he be a pedophile, or a rapist, much less both.

“He is.” Stated E.T. “Had 25 gigabytes of child porn. Four victims too. None over the age of seven. We can show you proof of it, but I don’t recommend seeing that.”

Hajime shuddered. No way, the governor couldn’t…He had to sit down. Hajime stumbled blindly to the black leather couch and sank into its plush cushions. Distractedly, he realized how comfortable it was. But that was not important. He shot up, worried. His team! How could he have forgotten about them. Each of them had taken the news a different way. I.T. was leaning against a wall, trying to distract himself with his portable DS. But Hajime knew better, I.T. only used his electronics on a mission when something was seriously wrong and he was desperate for an escape. Mad Dog wasn’t doing well either. He had backed away from the governor’s corpse and was snarling at the deceased man. Hajime could see his fangs sharpening and claws beginning to come out. Mad Dog was beginning to shift into his werewolf form, which was never good outside of a fight. Hoot was frantically pacing. He seemed to be on the verge on a mental breakdown, which he often was, but Hajime could sense this time was much more serious then past breakdowns. Hajime noticed whom he assumed to be Hysterical was staring at Hoot. Oh no. That  _ can’t  _ be good. Hajime was beyond frustrated. Missing Angel (who was possibly hypnotized), the governors a pedophilic rapist and, because that wasn’t bad enough, Hysterical was showing an interest in Hoot. Shit. Today was just not Hajime’s day.

Hajime grit his teeth. He needed to get through this. For the sake of Angel- for the sake of his team. The frustration was just momentary. Never mind the cute villain who could apparently read his mind. That was  _ just _ what Hajime needed right now. Yeah. Great.

Suddenly, Hajime heard a rumbling growl. He looked at Mad Dog just in time to see him, in full werewolf form, pounce on Creampuff. He rushed over, but E.T. held him back. “Let them fight it out. They need to get it out of their system.” Hajime had no idea why he was listening to a villain, especially when his own team mate could be hurt, but he stopped, watching the fight attentively, tensed in case Mad Dog needed backup. He watched as Mad Dog lunged at Creampuff’s neck, almost biting him when all of a suddenly he stopped, jaw dangerously close to closing around the villain’s exposed neck. Mad Dog dropped off Creampuff and onto the ground, shifting back into his human form. He laid on his back, panting. Curiously enough, he seemed to resemble a wolf more now that he was out of his shifted form. Mad Dog looked positively elated at something. It was the happiest Hajime had ever seen him. Hajime could even imagine him wagging a makeshift tail. Mad Dog looked positively elated at something. It was the happiest Hajime had ever seen him. Hajime almost smiled at how joyful Mad Dog was.

But, it didn’t last long. Mad Dog snapped out of it and was back in werewolf form within seconds, baring his teeth and snarling at Creampuff. Creampuff looked shocked, it occurred to Hajime this was probably the first time someone had ever broken out of one of his delusions. Hajime was surprised it was Mad Dog that did it though, of all the people he knew, Mad Dog seemed to most likely to have the ability, with an iron will and stubbornness that could make a mountain move in submission to him. And it was especially strong when he was angry, which, needless to say, he was now.

Mad Dog lunged at Creampuff, though, curiously enough, he didn’t go for the throat. He just pinned Creampuff down by his shoulders., mouth foaming with how angry he was. He looked like a wolf with rabies. Or maybe, if Hajime looked closer, one in heat. Oh shit. That was probably something he shouldn’t see. He saw, or more like felt due to their close proximity to each other, E.T. snicker. Obviously, he knew of Hajime’s mental anguish, and apparently found it funny. He focused back on Mad Dog and was mildly surprised to see them both not fighting. Instead, they were sitting rather close to one another, still glaring, but it appeared E.T. was right, as reluctant as Hajime was to admit that. They had needed to get it out of their systems, before they were able to work together peacefully. But wait, this isn’t what Hajime wanted! This is bad! They  _ were  _ supposed to hate each other, Creampuff was a villain and Mad Dog was a hero! It didn’t matter whether or not they hated the same person (the governor), they were still enemies. And IFETCH had still manipulated Angel in some way shape or form, no matter if it was only one member of them doing it. Hajime tried not to flinch when E.T. turned to look at him. “We may be villains, but we will fight to the death to protect each other. Plan anything against Freak and you’re dead.”

Hajime gulped. He knew E.T., and all of IFETCH for that matter, would make good on that threat. So as much as he wanted to get payback for the sake of Angel, unless he wanted to purposefully put his teammate’s lives in danger, he should hash this out peacefully, no matter how frustrated and irritated he was with the situation. Hajime straightened his shoulders. “Please let us know where Angel is so we can peacefully and safely return him back home.”

“But are you sure he wants to go back home?” Hysterical piped in cryptically. Hajime frowned. Of course Angel would want to go back home. Why shouldn’t he? He was probably hypnotized, but once he was snapped out of it, Hajime was sure Angel definitely wanted to go home, no matter what Hysterical was saying. Hajime shook his head. Hysterical was just playing mind games with him, as to be expected of a villain. Hajime had no idea why he was getting so worked up over it.

“I know Angel will want to return home. Now please tell us where he is. I don’t want to have to use force.” E.T. smirked at his demands. Hajime remembered E.T. could read his mind, which probably lead to him knowing about Hajime’s inner turmoil. Hajime was glad at least someone could find it amusing. Especially if that someone looked like  _ that _ . With a dark smokey eye, black leather short shorts, a deep teal cropped halter neck top, a leather jacket and black stiletto boots, Hajime was not surprised, E.T. was known for his good looks. But that was not the point.

“Are you threatening us? I don’t really think you’re in any position to do that right now.” E.T. taunted. “If anything, we should be the ones threatening you. We are the villains, after all.” Hajime was reassured of at least one thing in this convoluted situation. IFETCH were villains, and they knew it. That at least made sense. Focusing on that helped him ignore E.T.’s mocking tones and the worrisome comments about Angel. The thought also brought him back to his senses. He took a quick glance around the room and realized, while he had been caught up in his own mind and distracted by E.T., the others on his team had made themselves right at home. With the villains. I.T. was sitting next to an outlet near the couch, Inkonti leaning over him and leering at him with a twisted smile, seemingly gaining amusement from seeing I.T. seeming so defenseless. Sure, Hajime knew better, and was well aware I.T. could find some way to kick Inkonti’s ass, but it still worried him. Hysterical was still focusing on Hoot, who was now leaning his head against his wall and muttering words Hajime was unable to hear. Creampuff and Mad Dog appeared to have made a truce, even if they were still glaring at each other. The whole setting was uncomfortable to Hajime. Sure, he wanted his teammates to be happy, but not with villains. Villains were, and he couldn’t stress this enough, bad people. Murder, theft, drugs, underage everything, the list goes on and on.  It was almost as if they had made it their life goal to commit as many crimes as possible. Hajime wouldn’t be surprised. He supposed it  _ was _ just as hard work being a villain than being a superhero, perhaps even more so. What with having to keep up with the reputation, constant harassment by vigilantes, and having to get away with everything without death or imprisonment, Hajime figured it was a hard job and almost pitied them. Almost. He was not quite as nice of a person as Angel, who has proven to actually be able to kick ass and feel sympathy for the people at the same time. Hajime finds it admirable, it being a quality that not many are able to possess. Angel being so sympathetic and nice only further cemented Hajime’s desire to have him back safe and sane.

Hajime considered his options. He could go through the torture chamber and have a look around, he’s pretty sure he saw a door on the opposite side of the room. Or he could continue to attempt to persuade E.T. give him more information upon the whereabouts of Angel. Or he could make sweet love to E.T., but he figured in the long run that was probably not the best decision. Tempting, though, he had to admit. E.T. was a  _ snack _ . Unimportant thoughts aside, which, judging by E.T.’s raised eyebrow, were known by the subject of his attraction. Hajime decided that was probably not good, even if E.T., while curious, did not look entirely opposed to the idea of their copulation. Hajime shook his head. Of all the times to be having such ridiculous thoughts, now was not it. Right now, there should be only one thing on his mind: Angel.

E.T. made kissy lips at Hajime. He ignored them. E.T. pranced over to his side. Hajime ignored that too. E.T. opened his mouth. “Unless you are going to be any help in getting us back Angel, I suggest you shut up.” Hajime practically growled. E.T. frowned. Hajime kind of nearly felt bad for putting that expression on such an attractive man’s face. Like it was a crime against humanity. Then he remembered, E.T. was literally a crime against humanity.

“Rude, Backbone-chan. I didn’t even say anything.” E.T. was now pouting. Hajime felt something wince in his chest. He ignored that especially.

“My statement still stands, E.T.” Hajime was doing his best here. It’s the thought that counts, right? Even if this incredibly pushy man was annoying Hajime nearly to the breaking point, he still had to try to find a way to help Angel. Even if that meant sacrificing his own sanity.

“Fine. You could have at least said please.” Hajime was about to remark that he did, in fact, say please earlier, but he was cut off. “Anyways, just go through the door out of the white room, and you’ll probably find them. Although, you might not really like what you see.” Hajime scoffed. He has already seen enough, thank you very much. Nothing else could surprise him at this point. He did have a sinking feeling in his gut though, one that was telling him to realize E.T. was probably right and everything in this mad house of hell would end up surprising him, and not in a good way. Hajime can’t remember the last time he had a  _ good _ surprise. It’s always your-friend-betrayed-you this, everyone-you-know-and-love-are-currently-being-threatened that. He felt weary. Everything was just too much for him right now.

And E.T. certainly wasn’t helping. The man was studying Hajime with an amused eye, apparently finding joy in his struggles. Hajime sighed. “Alright team, let’s go.” He led his team past the disturbing corpse and over to the door, avoiding torture instruments as he passed. Opening the heavy metal door produced an unholy screech that painfully resonated in his ears. Hajime grunted with the weight of the door. Pushing it open with as much strength he could muster (and a little help from his simply named Bone power, which caused his bones to emerge from his skin and become denser at will), he was able to get it open and dragged one of the metal tables containing torture instruments over to prop up the door. He didn’t want to think what would happen if a door this heavy shut on someone passing through the doorway. Hajime steeled himself and prepared for what he might face. From the door lead into a hallway, still dimly lit by torches. He wondered exactly how far IFETCH would take this whole villainous atmosphere thing. He figured he’d find out soon enough. Or not soon, considering how long this hallway apparently was. To pass the time, he began to think about how to fight he would probably soon engage in would go. He figured it wouldn’t take too long, it was four against one, maybe five if they were able to snap Angel out of his hypnotism. Then again, Freak was one of IFETCH. Hajime shuddered, realizing just how much of a threat  they were facing, knowing fully well snapping Angel out of it would not be that easy. So theoretically, it was his team against Freak and one of their teammates. Hajime hated the combination. Superheroes already had a no kill rule but still, fighting someone of Angel’s power without hurting them? Not going to be easy. Not at all.

As they neared the end of the hallway Hajime saw a problem. There were four doors at the end, two facing him, and one on his right and left. Of course E.T. tricked him. He didn’t know what he expected, this to be easy? Yeah right. And E.T.’s easygoing attitude bothered him too. Hajime would never send one of his teammates up alone against an opponent, unless he knew it would be a fight in which his teammate would absolutely decimate the opposition. Even then Hajime would be weary. And judging by Mad Dog and Creampuff’s little display earlier, the members of IFETCH were not afraid to use their powers. Hajime hung his head as he waited for the rest of his team to crowd around and see the problem. Fun. Embarrassingly enough he had to bite back a whimper at how absolutely pathetic the whole situation was for him and his team. God he hoped E.T. could not read minds this far away, although knowing Hajime’s luck, he was able to. Hajime sort of wanted to cry. The set of doors was his breaking point. He couldn’t deal with the confusion of what was going on anymore. But! There was no need for such feelings, especially not right now! Right now, he needed to be there for his team, who were looking at him for advice on how to proceed. He straightened up.

“Alright, what we are absolutely not doing is splitting up.” No need to be like the white people in horror movies. “We will be checking the door to our right first. If we go in the room, and see nothing, but there is another doorway, we will come back out and try the other doors. If we find nothing at those doors we will come back and go through the doorway. Got that?” His team nodded. Hajime took a deep breath. It was now or never. He opened the first door. Inside was a completely padded room on all sides. It was like from the movies he watched with the insane asylums. Hajime shuddered, but this was not the room.

“This isn’t it. Let’s try the next one.” He sighed. He had to build up his courage again. This wasn’t easy for him, even with the first one down. He had to do this. For the sake of his team. For the sake of Angel.

He opened the next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to tsukishima-tadashi


	5. It's Dangerous

Freak lead Tadashi through the unfamiliar doorway on the opposite side of the room, easily throwing the heavy metal door open. Tadashi paid no mind to the shriek of the door, sounding all too similar to an eerie scream. He obediently followed Freak through the complex, left alone for his own thoughts as they walked along the corridor. As Tadashi walked through, he suddenly came to a realization: Freak had hypnotism powers. But was he really hypnotized? The gut wrenching love akin to twisted madness was all too real to him. How could this be anything but love? An emotion this strong, for a man he was attracted to from the start, no way this was made up. He grit his teeth. He knew of how hypnotism works, it is only effective as long as the subject of it is unaware they have been hypnotized. And he is well aware of his current situation. But he will follow Freak through everything, Tadashi knows that, even if it means…Even if it means the betrayal of those he loved. Tadashi thought about his team. How would it work out, if they were to know how he was acting, how he was thinking, how he was loving? Who he was loving? But it didn’t matter, not when he had Freak by his side.

“You can call me Tsukishima by the way. Tsukishima Kei.” Freak, no Kei, suddenly remarked. Tadashi blinked. This was a surprise. He never expected Kei to want him to actually know his name. After all, that puts everyone associated with the name at risk. Of course, Tadashi would never betray him, but still.

“I can tell me because you’ll never go against me. You’re too loyal.” Tadashi frowned. Could Kei actually read minds, like E.T.? He opened his mouth-

“No, I can’t read minds. You’ve just been muttering everything out loud.” Tadashi blushed. Of course he was. Just his luck for that bad habit to appear at this time. Suddenly, Kei stopped. Tadashi nearly ran into him, stumbling backwards just in time. Kei opened the second door Tadashi noticed, out of the four doors in the room. He wondered what the other doors led to. He was quickly distracted when he realized what was inside. A…bed? And a dresser too. And a desk with some chairs and cute abstract pictures of dinosaurs hung up. The room felt lived in, loved, almost. Tadashi wondered what he was doing here. Was this someone’s room? Who’s was it? He looked at Kei and how he so comfortable fit in with their surroundings. Oh my god. It was Kei’s! Tadashi was in Kei’s room, surrounded by Kei’s little artifacts from his life. Wow. Moving to 20 th base first day. They hadn’t even kissed yet. Kei led Tadashi to the bed and sat him down on it, all while Tadashi was looking around in astonishment. He never thought a villain’s room would be so…comfortable. Right, a villain. But who really gave a shit? Villains and superheroes not belonging together was just a societal construct formed so not everyone was free to love. So, fuck society. Who gives a flying crap about what they think or believe. Fuck ‘em.

While Tadashi was extremely busy with the very important task of mentally flipping off society, he hadn’t realized Kei had now laid him down on the bed. He shook himself out of his mental contemplation. “So, uh, what’s this about? What are- what are we gonna do? Because this is a little awkward for me and- wait no not awkward! Not awkward at all, I’m actually kinda happy about this! But not like, a weird happy. A- a perfectly acceptable happy. Y’know? You probably don’t know. I’m not making any sense. Oops.” Halfway through Tadashi’s rambling, Kei had begun to snicker. Sure, Kei was laughing at him, but still, he had made Kei laugh.

“I think it’s pretty obvious. We. Are. Going. To. Fuck.” Kei punctuated each word by moving his hand on Tadashi’s chest lower and lower. Tadashi hissed a gulp of air through his teeth and had to stifle a moan. This was really happening. He was going to lose his virginity to a villain. At least the villain was hot, that made Tadashi feel a little better. He was quickly jerked out of his thoughts when Kei reached the end of his crop top and began pulling it up off him. He wormed his way out of his shirt and continued to lay underneath Kei, wondering what would happen next. It’s not like he had any experience. Kei seemed to realize this after Tadashi blushed and tried to cover his bare chest with his hands. He laughed. “How adorable,” he said in a mocking tone, “to think that the little superhero is a virgin.” Tadashi blushed even more. He wondered how Kei could stand looking at him, he wasn’t attractive. Not by a long shot. Kei on the other hand…

“Pay attention to me, Angel. Only me,” There was a hint of possessiveness in Kei’s voice. Tadashi wondered what that meant. But! That was unimportant right now. What was important was Kei’s hands pulling down the zipper of Tadashi’s shorts. Tadashi aided Kei in his mission b lifting his hips of the bed, dick straining the confines of his…panties? Tadashi groaned. Of course. He forgot today was laundry day. It didn’t seem to deter Kei, though. If anything was to be said by his widening pupils, he looked even more turned on. Tadashi didn’t know how Kei managed to be turned on by him, but still. He felt weak already as he tugged on Kei’s shirt, just by looking at Kei he felt too turned on to really function correctly. Wow, was this how all first times were? He’d heard they are awkward and messy, but this didn’t seem that way at all. This felt smooth and natural, like this is where he was supposed to be. With Kei. He decided that was unimportant for now and instead decided to focus on how he was now fully naked and lying underneath Kei. Yeah, that was important. Reaching an arm up, he gently stroked the outline of Kei’s face. Kei looked shocked. Did Tadashi do something wrong? Was he not allowed to touch Kei?

All thoughts were banished from his mind as he was pulled up into a harsh kiss, full of heat and tongue and passion. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around Kei, letting himself be caught up in the moment. Kei’s hands roamed Tadashi’s body, groping his plush as and running his hands over thick thighs. He lightly stroked Tadashi’s cock, earning himself an airy whimper in response. Tadashi sighed into Kei’s neck, this felt so good. Why hadn’t he been caught in IFETCH before? Sure, visiting the IFETCH complex for that was very morally dubious, but still. It would be worth it. Tadashi was sure of at least that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a lubed finger pushing against his asshole. When had Kei gotten lube? Whatever, doesn’t matter. He moaned as the finger began to push in, back arching off the bed. So, so good. Sure, he had played around with himself there before, but it never felt like this. He was pretty sure nothing in his life had felt like this. Just one finger, and he was already close. Tadashi wasn’t sure if the reason was because it was new to him, or  he was overstimulated from the wild day, or just because it was Kei doing this to him, stretching him out slowly in the most delicious way.

Tadashi writhed underneath Kei. He panted and gasped and moaned when he was slowly being stretched out- three fingers now. He loved it, the feeling of being prepared for Kei to enter him. He envisioned this less as fucking, as Kei had called it, and more as making love. Even if it was a lie, which he figured it was, even if it was just a random, meaningless fuck to Kei, it was significant to Tadashi. It was his first time and, if this could never happen again with Kei, his last and only time. Tadashi felt worshipped, glorified, in ways he had never been before. He almost felt…confident, in himself and his body.

With this newfound courage, he flipped his position with Kei. Kei lay on his back and appeared to be shocked with this turn of event. He slowly settled his hands on Tadashi’s hips and relaxed into the bed with a smug sigh. Tadashi awkwardly raised himself up on his knees, not really sure what to do now that his sudden burst of confidence has faded away. His blush got even worse, which he didn’t seem to think was possible. Kei rolled his eyes and helped position Tadashi above his dick. He slowly sunk down on Kei, throwing his head back with the feeling. It wasn’t quite as painful as he had previously thought it would be, but it certainly wasn’t entirely pleasurable, either. Overall it was just a slightly uncomfortable intrusion, but it wasn’t that bad. He waited for his body to adjust, thankful Kei had not yet tried to move. Wait. Had Kei put on a condom? He didn’t remember Kei doing that (to be fair, he didn’t remember much at all).

“Wait, Kei. Did you put on a condom?” Kei groaned but not of pleasure. More of exasperation, really.

“Yes, I put on a condom. Now  _ move _ .” Tadashi frowned.

“Well I was just double checking, because I don’t really want an STD. Wait, what I mean is I don’t want an STD at all and- “.

Kei cut him off. “ _ Move _ .” Tadashi scowled but did as he was told. He raised himself up on his knees and oh, that felt good.  _ Nice _ . He had just hit what he assumed to be his prostate. Kei was a good shape and size, proportional in all the best ways and at any other time Tadashi probably would have felt insecure about his own dick. He could see why people did this. It didn’t feel uncomfortable at all anymore, just good. He sighed in pleasure, rolling his hips a little as he rose.

“Good boy.” Kei whispered. That nearly did Tadashi in, if Kei had not grabbed the base of his dick before he came. Tadashi whimpered, then promptly became embarrassed about said whimper. He covered his face with his hands and peeked at Kei through his fingers. Kei looked at him expectantly. Right, he was supposed to be moving. Yeah, that would be good to do. He raised himself up again, and again, and again until his motions became fast and disorganized. His body was exhausted at this point, legs sore from overwork, but he didn’t notice it. The only thing he noticed was that oh yes, Kei’s hand had finally left his dick. Tadashi was finally was able to come, and he did, hot and fast across Kei’s chest .

Kei was not far behind when he came, and he released the first groan Tadashi had heard that night not of annoyance. Tadashi was wiped at this point, flogging down to lay across Kei’s chest, still twitching with Kei inside him. Kei slid out softly, making sure not to jostle an exhausted Tadashi in an uncharacteristic act of kindness. Tadashi sighed (he seemed to be doing that quite a lot lately) I contentment. That was, that was the perfect first time Sure, he was embarrassed, and there was some awkward conversation made on his part, but he could not imagine anything better. It was with the man he loved (it had been like 12 hours. Get yourself together Tadashi, really), and for that Tadashi will always be thankful. He paid it no mind when Kei began to wipe him down, not even fully feeling it, really, so overwhelmed with the sensations slowly ebbing away nothing seemed to fully register in his tired brain. He hummed happily when he finally became conscious of his surroundings, satisfied with the pampering treatment he was receiving from Kei. He felt the bed shift as Kei laid down next to him, pulling the bedcovers over them both. He figured now was a good time as ever to start asking questions.

“So…not that I didn’t appreciate that, because I really do, more than appreciation really, but why did we do that?” Tadashi asked. He punctuated it with a little tilt of his head, blinking back at Kei as he waited for an answer.

“Because you have a nice, and apparently very tight, ass.” Kei said, acting as though he was stating the obvious. Tadashi, yet again, blushed. Wow there was a lot he was doing a lot of today. Blushing, sighing, near death experiences.

“But, like, why with me? There’s a lot of people with, um, nice asses out there, why me?” If anything, Tadashi was even more confused by Kei’s blunt answer.

“Because, Angel, you quite literally fell right into my arms. You’re too easy, really.” Tadashi pouted. He was  _ not _ easy. He was…he was uneasy! No, not the right word, although that sort of applied to what he should probably be feeling right now. He still had more questions, though.

“And why did you take me to your bedroom?” Tadashi was starting to get frustrated. It’s not that Kei wasn’t answering him, he was, just not in a way that provided real answers.

“Would you have rather I fucked you on the couch?” Kei drawled. Tadashi fidgeted.

“No, but like. It’s your bedroom. That’s special, right? Most first times are in cars, or hotels, or in the back of the girl’s locker room on the 23 rd of August.” Tadashi was still very, very baffled. He had no idea of the What’s, Why’s, and How’s of the situation. Kei was no help.

“Ah, so it  _ was _ your first time. Cute.” Kei was smirking at this point, and god did it remind Tadashi of the Wattpad Panic! At the Disco fan fiction he read back in seventh grade. Good times. “Got any other questions for me?”

Tadashi thought. Sure, he had other questions. Many actually, he was practically bubbling over with them all. He had no idea what was going on. But, what mattered right now was comfort. No more questions, just time to rest in a post-orgasmic bliss. He relaxed back into the sheets, deciding that was all he needed to ask for now. “No.” He decided.

“Alright then, I have a question of my own.” Kei was looking Tadashi dead in the eye. It was the first time Tadashi had seen him looking so serious. “What’s your name?”

Tadashi didn’t even think to hesitate. “Yamaguchi,” he stated clearly, “Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He turned over.

“ _ Shit! _ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who I'm giving thanks to? The one and only tsukishima-tadashi (on Tumblr)


	6. I'm Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really short! It's more of a lead up chapter than anything really

Kentarou was a fight or fight kind of guy. So, when he saw Angel held in the embrace of Freak, obviously post coital, he went into attack mode. Before Backbone could even utter a word, he was lunging at Freak, already fully shifted into werewolf form, ready to strike. His eyes were narrowed into small pools of gold, fangs snapping and claws out, taking bounding leaps towards the bed. Right as he was about to reach Freak’s throat, Kentarou abruptly stopped.

Angel had scrambled to place himself in front of Freak, directly in harm’s way. He had his eyes scrunched up tight and was bracing himself against the bed, obviously prepared for Kentarou’s attack. His wings were spread out behind him, shielding Freak from view. Kentarou skid to a halt, confused. Why was Angel in the way? He was being hurt by Freak- trapped, hypnotized, threatened. He should not be  _ protecting _ the villain, especially one who had done such things to him. Kentarou shook his head. No, this wasn’t right. Tadashi was probably still hypnotized! He needed to snap Tadashi out of it, and fast. Kentarou did  _ not  _ want to go up against an angry Angel.

He shifted around nervously, reverting back to his human form. Talking to people was not his strong suit, especially talking to someone as unreasonable as Tadashi seemed to be being right now. Luckily, Backbone stepped up.

“Listen, Angel, we get you’re feeling threatened right now, but you need to snap out of it. You’re being hypnotized. We’re your friends.” Hajime said in a soothing voice.

Angel shook his head. “No! I’m not being hypnotized! This is real! This has to be real.” Angel was getting desperate, that wasn’t good. He seemed thoroughly convinced the hypnotism he was under was not true.

Kentarou frowned. Weren’t hypnotism victims supposed to snap out of it once they realized they were under mind control? This was wrong. Even with someone as strong as Freak, Angel should be out of it by now!

Over Angel’s wings, Kentarou saw Freak smirk. That’s it! He came so close to snapping Freak’s neck right in half, would have if not for the powerful beat of Angel’s wings that sent the team flying backwards. Kentarou hit a wall with a rough grunt. He looked up and saw Angel’s petrified expression. No! That’s wrong! Angel should be grateful, not scared. Kentarou was protecting him. He was just being unreasonable.

Kentarou shook off being thrown and glared at a snickering Freak. He shifted back into werewolf form and made to go for it again, but all of a sudden he was filled with the feeling of warmth and love. He thought about his sister, his mom, his motorcycle back at home. He thought about how oh so badly 

he wanted someone to just…love. Someone to always be there for him. Someone to appreciate who he was and what he had to offer, and not expect impossible things. Someone who-

No. Not now. Now he was protecting Angel from the villains. Kentarou got up and looked around, noticing in the confusion the rest of IFETCH had appeared. That explained the Delusions, Creampuff’s power was at work.

E.T. was  _ mad _ . He seemed to hold a seething wrath inside him, which Kentarou could understand if someone tried to attack one of his teammates. Which Freak was.

“I thought I told you not to hurt my boys? Why did you have to try to hurt Freak? And to think, I thought you were cute.” The words were harshly bitten through clenched teeth. Even Kentarou was intimidated. But, E.T. was not looking at him, despite him being the main perpetrator. E.T. was looking at Backbone.

“Freak hurt our teammate first! We acted purely out of defense for our team.” Backbone narrowed his eyes at E.T.’s accusation.

“How was Angel hurt? Why don’t we ask him. Angel, how were you hurt?” E.T. had a spiteful grin on his face. Him, and the rest of IFETCH for that matter, seemed to be aware of something Kentarou was not.

“Freak did nothing! I chose to do this! It’s my fault. Not Freak’s!” Angel protested. He seemed to be shaking with emotions, wings still spread out defensively behind him. He was glaring at anyone who made eye contact, daring them to refute his protest.

“Listen, Angel, why don’t we think this through. It wasn’t really you who killed the governor right? It was because of Freak.” Backbone was getting desperate. He did not want a fight at such a sensitive time.

“No, I did it.” Angel was stubborn.

“Well, yes, you  _ did _ it, but you were under the control of Freak.”

“No. It was my choice.” Angel refused to budge. He seemed dead set on believing himself, as if he had already come to terms with his actions, and deemed them worth it.

“ _Angel_. Listen to me. You’re acting irrationally and-” At this Angel had had enough. He spread his wings and beat them. Everyone was sent flying back. Again. Luckily for IFETCH, they had managed to stay in the hall behind a wall, so they did not experience the full force of Angel’s powerful wings.

“Enough! I have chosen Kei, and either accept me, or I’ll have IFETCH take care of you!” Angel was angry now. Kentarou sat where he had been thrown, unsure how to react. Angel seemed to have gone, dare he say it,  _ insane _ . Kentarou just couldn’t accept it. No, not the sweet Angel he knew, who wholeheartedly lived up to his loving name. He couldn’t have. He just…couldn’t.

But Kentarou was slowly getting the sinking feeling in his gut that this was real.  That Angel, sweet, kind angel, was on some fucking yandere type shit. And he had IFETCH’s full support. So, in short, Kentarou and his team were  _ fucked _ . Royally.

He looked to Backbone in desperation. Backbone seemed to be at a loss for words and ideas. Kentarou stiffened. If Backbone, who was basically his idol, had no idea how to react to this situation, what could their team do? Kentarou was beginning to panic, realizing how bad of a situation this actually was. 

He looked to Backbone in desperation. Backbone seemed to be at a loss for words and ideas. Kentarou stiffened. If Backbone, who was basically his idol, had no idea how to react to this situation, what could their team do? Kentarou was beginning to panic, realizing how bad of a situation this actually was. He needed to think, and not with his animal brain! He shifted around awkwardly. He wasn’t dumb, not by a long shot, but thinking definitely was not his strong suit. Darting around, he observed everything that had occurred when he had been lost in his thoughts.

E.T. and Backbone were still at a standstill. All mutual attraction Kentarou had picked up earlier was being harshly ignored by both sides. Inkonti had sidled his way over to I.T., observing I.T. as he sunk into a corner, trying to shield himself from the surrounding action. Unfortunately for him, it seemed to only had drawn Inkonti’s attention. Kentarou studied Inkonti more. He seemed almost…cat like. He moved smooth and soft, like a panther, and his sly grin looked like the satisfaction cats always seemed to show when Kentarou failed in chasing them. Kentarou hated that look.

His gaze slid over to Hysterical and Hoot. Hoot was in one of his worse moods, slumped over against the wall and moping. Hysterical was observing from beside him, watching Hoot’s wide range of emotions, going from angry to self-pitying to pouting. Hysterical seemed to find this oh-so fascinating, watching attentively as Hoot’s mood shifts occurred.

Deliberately avoiding eye contact with Angel Kentarou turned around-   and made dead eye contact with Creampuff. Something glimmered in his eyes. Kentarou looked suspiciously at Creampuff, wondering what was going to happen. He knew shit was going to go down just being able to tell from Creampuff’s expressions.

Everything went black.


	7. There's No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short-ass chapter after a long-ass break? Completely unedited and probably having numerous typos? A relationship that moves too fast and boys in girly outfits? That's Toxic for you.

When Kentarou woke it was to a voice singing softly. He was confused- no one had sung to him since he was a kid- but he decided to just relax and enjoy it as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. He languidly went through the past day’s (or maybe yesterday’s, he wasn’t all too sure) events. The rush to bring back Angel safely, meeting IFETCH, fighting with Creampuff, Yamaguchi betraying them, everything going black… It took him a couple of seconds to become fully aware of what was going on, and that he was trapped in enemy territory.

Never mind the beautiful singing voice, he was and danger. And needed to get out. Now.

His eyes shot open, heart racing a mile a minute. Kentarou’s eyes darted around the room, finally spotting the owner of the soft voice and shit, this was worse than he expected. He mentally begged it to be anyone but who he thought it was, hell, any member of IFETCH, except… No, there was no mistaking it. There, holding him hostage in the room, was Creampuff.

Kentarou sprung up and began to shift, taking no notice of how cold and he suddenly felt, despite usually running hot. He was startled out of shifting when he heard an airy laugh, and a wicked smile spread upon Creampuff’s face. 

“Wow, I thought your state of undress might have stopped you from being so violent but no, you’re just so savage and uncivilized you don’t take notice, do you?” Creampuff had his eyebrows raised in mock surprise, glancing up and down Kentarou’s body in a way that made him feel naked. With widening eyes, he took in the state of his body. He didn’t _feel_ naked, he _was_ naked. Kentarou covered up his blush with a feral growl, beginning to shift again. No time to feel embarrassed, he needed to escape the room. To go where, he didn’t know, nor how to regroup with his team, but that was for later. Right now, he had to get out. And it looked like it wouldn’t be that easy.

Creampuff’s mirth at Kentarou’s expense had died down, reduced to only the occasional giggle. Kentarou briefly thought the giggles were a tiny bit adorable, then shook his head, scandalized by himself of even thinking that. He was not going to turn out like Angel, falling for a villain. At least, that was what Kentarou figured had happened, Angel’s earlier displays were certainly telling on his stance on wanting to leave.

No, Kentarou couldn’t focus on Angel right now. He couldn’t help Angel if he was stuck in here with Creampuff.

Kentarou looked Creampuff over, analyzing his weak points and weapons. Creampuff had a sturdy fiberglass bow, with a leather quiver full of different types of arrows, all looking deadly. His twin Glock G19’s were strapped to his thighs. He seemed to be long distance, considering his weapons and power, but Kentarou was sure Creampuff was just as apt in hand to hand. It was not just the weapons that gave Creampuff his intimidating appearance. His teal and black war paint decorating his cheeks, black skinny jeans, knee high lace up combat boots, and mesh crop top with long sleeves that end in archer’s gloves, he meant business. Kentarou briefly thought that Creampuff’s outfit of choice was, while imposing (and sexy), probably not best suited for combat, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out Creampuff could wear whatever he damn wanted and still be perfectly adept at battle.

Creampuff’s outfit, however, is not where Kentarou’s attention should have been focused. What he should have focused is on how heavy and sleepy, oh so sleepy, he was feeling, how he was beginning to be able to hear that sweet song again, how relaxed and comfortable he was and how much he wanted to just…sleep. It should have been focused there, and it suddenly was. Kentarou knew what was about to happen, he was about to fall asleep, perhaps for much more than that, so he resisted. He looked Creampuff dead in the eye, felt the familiar sense of muscles tearing ad bones snapping as his body underwent physical changes no body should have to have. As he stared into Creampuff’s somewhat annoyed eyes, he felt his teeth sharpen and his eyes narrow into a golden gaze. He felt piercing agony, far greater than anyone else should have ever felt, as his muscles grew stronger and fur grew along his skin. Frothing at the mouth, Kentarou shifted, and it was a formidable sight to see.

Not formidable enough though, apparently, because Creampuff looked at most annoyed. He merely looked right back into Kentarou, and his face adopted a rather concentrated expression, looking ready to fight. And fight they were going to do, if they hadn’t been interrupted by a knock on the door.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a couple of seconds, waiting for one of them to answer the door, until Creampuff sighed and opened it. Outside was a pouting Angel, eyes down and scuffing his heel against the floor. Behind him was freak, but right now even that didn’t matter to Kentarou. He wasn’t an emotional guy, not by far, but he was glad to see Angel was safe, if looking a little ashamed.

Angel’s safety didn’t stop Kentarou’s anger, though. Angel had put his own team in danger, had hurt his own team, just so he could what, fuck a guy he just met? They were a team! And the team came first. Always.

Kentarou sighed. There was no us being angry, even if it was well deserved. For once in his life, Kentarou fully realized it, and decided not to lash out, which was surprising.

It was surprising to Angel too, apparently, because after a few moments of awkward silence he looked up and sheepishly met Kentarou’s eyes. Kentarou’s lack of anger seemed to give Angel the push he needed, because he stepped into the room, wings still tucked shyly behind his back.

“I’m…I’m not sorry. Not for protecting Kei. But I am sorry for hurting you. And for hurting the team. I just…I’m sorry for that. But I don’t regret it, because you were going to take me away from Kei. And I don’t like that!” Angel seemed to have had riled himself up with his little exclamation. He was less pouting and more glaring now, seemed to have gone past apologies and into accusations. Kentarou thought it should be switched, that he should be the angry one here, not Angel.

Kentarou reminded himself to stay calm, he needed too. There had to be at least one sane person in the room, and none of the other three inhabitants seemed to fit the bill for that. In for five, out for five. Deep breathes.

“Angel…I-“

He was cut off by being slammed into the wall behind him by a giant gust of wind. His head cracked hard against the wall, and if Kentarou hadn’t been shifted, he bet he’d be bleeding out on the floor right now, with the strength of that gust of wind. Even as he was, he was in a lot of pain. He was sure a couple of ribs were at least cracked, but they would heal soon anyway. Kentarou had hope Angel had only produced so much wind with a clap of his wings because he knew Kentarou could take it in the form, but honestly, Kentarou wasn’t sure if Angel’s mental state was sane enough to think that through.

Okay then, it looked like Kentarou had to find a different way out of this. Words weren’t working, and he sucked at them anyway. Force was no help either, him, against to members of IFETCH and Angel? A no-go. And running away seemed a thought best left in his mind. Kentarou was stumped.

Kentarou got up from the ground, making dead eye contact with Angel. He couldn’t fight, but he had to stand his ground against Angel. Kentarou figured he should just stand there and let Angel say what he had to say.

It appeared he didn’t have anything to say, though, because Angel left with one last glare, spinning on his heel with Freak following behind him, a gust of wind blowing the door shut. Kentarou briefly wondered how he did that. He shook the thought out of his head, he was left alone with Creampuff. Again.

Kentarou slowly turned his head to match Creampuff’s stare. Creampuff had cocked a hip and raised his brow, looking at Kentarou almost lazily, as if he had so much else better to do. Kentarou hated it.

“Let’s get you some clothes and then we can talk, m’kay?” Creampuff asked. However, he made no move to actually get said clothes. Kentarou was confused.

“On second thought, you won’t be needing those clothes. I rather liked the way you looked before you shifted, even if you have a shit personality.” Kentarou would have blushed had he not been shifted. Speaking of shifted, being in his werewolf form for so long had left him tired. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go before he had to shift back, although Creampuff wasn’t making doing so sound very tempting.

After a few minutes of angrily trying to stay in form, Kentarou knew it was a battle lost. He sighed deeply and allowed his exhausted body to shift back to human form, the adrenaline of the earlier fight long worn off. He glanced at Creampuff and saw him staring at his neck, then lower, then lower until…

Kentarou suddenly remembered the bed covers. He rapidly pulled up a random sheet to wrap around his waist, arranging it in a towel like fashion. It dragged along the floor, being more fit for a bed than a man, even an adult one. Kentarou sat awkwardly back onto the bed and stared furiously at a corner of the room, trying to ignore the silence and Creampuff’s heated gaze.

“You know there’s really no need to cover up. It’s not like you’re anything bad to look at, and you’re not so small down there either. Besides, I’m not like Freak or your friend there, I don’t touch during the first day of meeting.” Kentarou bristled at the mention of Angel. He did not appreciate where this conversation was going.

Creampuff moved over next to Kentarou on the bed, leaning in close. EH smelled like guns, smoke and leather, a sort of woodland-y scent mixed in there too. Kentarou liked it, then resolutely ignored him liking Creampuff’s smell.

“I don’t fuck on the first day unless…unless you’re real special.”


	8. I Can't Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about multiple things (chapter length, when it will be posted) y'allare prolly sick of me srry
> 
> Y'ALL EVER FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN REFERRING TO A CHARACTER BY THEIR LAST NAME WHEN IT'S A FIRST NAME FIC BECAUSE FUCK

“So, come here often?” Inkonti leaned against the wall opposite from the bed Kozume had woken up upon. Kenma Kozume didn’t answer him, just staring blankly ahead and silently wondering where his game console had gone. He felt a little lost without it.

“Looking for this?” Inkonti held up the game console. Kozume stared on apathetically, feeling a small twinge of annoyance. Rude. Kozume sighed and laid back down on the bed, wondering what Inkonti would do with him. He didn’t seem to have malicious intent right now, instead Inkonti was just being annoying. Kozume briefly wondered why Inkonti was here with him, then decided it wasn’t worth his time to give it much thought. Instead, he should focus on getting his game console back. Kozume closed his eyes and let his power surge through him, connecting to the console even without touch. He wondered what he could do. Not zap Inkonti, he seemed impervious to electricity. Instead…

Kozume flexed his wrist slightly, not noticeable enough for Inkonti to see. Of course, even this slight action was enough to pull the game console from Inkonti’s arms too Kozume’s. Thank God for magnetic bracelets, specifically designed to always bring his gaming devices back to Kozume, so he could never lose them. Well, it’s not like he could lose them anyway. He was quite observant.

Speaking of being observant, Kozume had already realized that Inkonti was checking him out. Kozume stared on passively, hoping Inkonti would do nothing about it.

“You’re a cute little thing, aren’t you?” There goes that out the window. Kozume did not deign him a response, deciding there was no use to it. However, Inkonti did not seem to take a hint.

“Really, you are exactly my type. Dyed blond hair, small, cute eyes and an even cuter frown on your face. Damn, I could just eat you up.” Kozume remained indifferent to Inkonti’s little speech. No use trying to interact with a villain, and a (apparently) horny one at that.

Kozume sighed slightly and looked back down on the game. He was slightly surprised when he realized he hadn’t even started a game yet, instead having been listening to Inkonti talk. Whatever, he could just start now.

Just as he had begun the first boss battle, Inkonti sitting on the corner of the bed, playing on his phone (occasionally taking selfies without Kozume’s consent), Angel barged in, looking frantic and frustrated. Freak followed behind in a manner Kozume could only define as slick. He didn’t like it.

Angel was obviously not rational at this point, Kozume figured he must have met with different people earlier to get too this point. He pitied said people. He pitied himself. Hell, he sort of pitied Freak for getting stuck with this. He didn’t pity Inkonti.

Kozume sighed and looked back down at his gaming console; he had died. He felt a mild twinge of irritation and decided to start the game. Again.

On second thought, he should probably wait to see what Angel had to say. Angel was pacing angrily alongside the wall opposite the bed Kozume and Inkonti were on. It was a surprisingly nice bed for such a bare room. Like really nice. The nicest Kozume had ever felt. Of course, he didn’t have much to compare it to. He rarely used his bed back at the apartment he shared with his team, often falling asleep on the couch after spending all night playing video games. He was practically nocturnal at this point, which probably not good. Oops.

Kozume figured he should focus on the shaking man that paced around the room, and not the nice bed. He sighed, knowing he had to put down his console and focus on Angel. This was going to be _fun_.

“Listen, I.T., I know- I know this is hard, and you’ll probably get angry (please don’t get angry) but I want to stay with Freak. I wanna, I wanna stay. Please.”

Although Angel seemed to be asking for permission, Kozume knew there was an underlying threat. He had to agree. Angel could, and probably would, kill him if he disagreed. Angel…he had gone batshit. Completely unhinged, anything could be a trigger. Kozume had a theory that the hypnotism from Freak actually messed with the chemicals in the brain, causing it to become unstable. And the hypnotism was powerful, too. Anything that could turn sweet, innocent Angel, who completely lived up to his name, into an irrational man willing to commit murder was too strong for its own good.

Angel had begun to hyperventilate at this point. Kozume wasn’t sure what to do. God, how much he wished for this to be a video game, with easy “take her on a date” or “choose Joanne” options. But no, this was very, very real and very, very dangerous.

Angel had stood up, tears streaming down his face. He fixed Kozume with a shuddering stare. “Well, can I?”

Kozume looked Angel dead in the eye. Did he really have a choice in what he had to say? “Angel…Angel- “

Kozume was cut off by a sudden boom outside. It was enough away it was outside of the building, but loud enough it was in the complex, so he was sure it was from the courtyard. Inkonti seemed to come to that conclusion too.

“Everyone out to the courtyard now!” Kozume heard a voice call. He wasn’t sure who’s it was, smoke had begun filtering into the room. At this point, it didn’t matter half the people in the room (and maybe one more) were villains. They were still people and he, despite his apathy, was still a hero.

Kozume took the back and ushered Inkonti out the room, which soon proved to be unnecessary as him and Freak sprinted out. Angel grabbed Kozume by the arm and dragged him out of the room, running to the door at the end of the hallway. They rushed through the room where Kozume had first met IFETCH and down the dark corridor. As Kozume and Angel burst through the door leading to the courtyard, their vision was clouded with choking grey smoke. Quickly, they both tried to hit the ground, but Angel’s wings were getting in the way. They decided to just keep as close to the wall as possible, inching along. It was at this point Kozume wished he had heat-sensing vision, he just wanted to know his team was safe. At least Angel was. And Angel seemed to still have at least a little of himself left judging by how he had immediately jumped to help Kozume.

Kozume was dimly able to make out a figure ahead that looked to have the build of Backbone or Mad Dog, before Angel stilled. “Oh shit I have wings.” He muttered. He pushed Kozume back and spread his wings out to their full 23-foot wingspan, which wow. Kozume realized he had never seen them fully out, even when Angel had beat his wings earlier and thrown his team into a wall they had only partially been out. Kozume subconsciously did mental calculations, realizing Angel’s body was much stronger than anyone else (including Backbone and Mad Dog) Kozume had ever seen. Wow.

Kozume was shaken out of his thoughts when Angel beat his wings. The smoke appeared to rush away in fear on Angel’s wings. Kozume sympathizes with it.

After Kozume’s vision cleared, he looked around and realized all of his team and IFETCH was in the courtyard with quite odd pairings. He briefly wondered why Mad Dog’s face was so red, then decided it wasn’t important. Kozume looked back at Angel and realized he was blushing under everyone’s awed stares. There was the Angel Kozume knew. Just with a little yandere thrown in.

“What happened?” Backbone’s voice broke the silence.

E.T. sighed, “The usual. Your organization has a nasty habit of dropping bombs on us whenever they get bored. They do it for sport.” Kozume shifted uncomfortably. He hadn’t heard of that, but he wasn’t surprised. There was a bad habit among his company of hunting down villains for sport. Kozume personally didn’t think that made the “heroes” involved any better than the villains they tried to kill. Kozume wondered why they’d go after IFETCH so frequently, though. He sort of felt bad for IFETCH. Sort of.

That changed when Creampuff casually went over to a mounted M-2 Browning and shot down the helicopter. Kozume flinched. He could have known the people in the helicopter. He looked around and, after a collective sigh, IFETCH seemed to carry on with their day. Inkonti walked over to Kozume and ushered him back to the room with the comfy bed.

“We never got to finish out conversation earlier.” Inkonti smirked. Kozume found the smirk annoying. It reminded him of a trashy romance novel that belonged more as a paperweight than as an actual book. He wanted to take the smirk and throw it in the trash. It annoyed him even more he found the smirk attractive. He determinedly looked away.

“Aww, don’t look at me like that kitten. I might get my feelings hurt.”

Kozume ignored Inkonti. What did he care? Inkonti could get his feelings hurt all he wants. And if the little voice that told him that was still spiteful of Inkonti’s attractiveness, well, that was for Kozume to know and act as though it didn’t exist.

Inkonti was still talking. To who, Kozume did not know. That didn’t matter. What did matter was Hysterical and Hoot desperately making out on the comfy bed. Or a different bed, apparently, because Kozume must have walked into the wrong room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do more kuroken or bokuaka next chap?

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if i made any typos or errors!  
> also hmu @ ButWhyDoILikeThis on tumblr!  
> and @ ButWhyDoILikeT1 on twitter!  
> Send me a message, don't be shy!


End file.
